


Small Things

by YumeBaah



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Other, and you may be able to see some Motanite if you squint hard enough, just something I wrote while thinking how Dianite would react to seeing CountryBat for the 1st time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mot's been taking care of CountryBat, but would Dianite be okay with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the little things Dianite probably has to put up with because of Mot, and to CountryBat’s age, you know, she’s a small girl… And I’m so funny omfg, I’m sorry, let me go hide over there.
> 
> This was posted a while ago on my tumblr/ff.net, but I only remembered to transfer it to here now, oops. Enjoy nonetheless!

Mot entered the dwarven city with a little girl in a bat suit trailing behind him. The innumerous attempts to convince her to stay behind were soon found to be useless, she didn’t seem interested in leaving his side in the slightest. Not wanting to waste any more time (Dianite took the punctuality to their monthly meetings very seriously), he eventually gave up on the task and made his way to his god’s office. 

Knocking on the door Mot heard papers being shuffled and Dianite’s deep voice filled his ears when the man authorized his entrance. He gulped and looked down at the dark haired girl clinging onto his pants. This was going to be an interesting meeting, to say the least. 

As soon as they entered the room, Mot closing the door behind them, Dianite’s eager expression changed to one of incredibility as he stared at the girl. Since when did Mot have someone to accompany him? That was something new, and he didn’t quite like it. 

Disregarding the growing tension, Mot began to give his report on the trades he had made the past month, Dianite’s eyes focusing on both him and the girl that kept walking around and only stopped to admire one of the paintings hanging from the office walls, the bat wings cutely flapping according to her movements. 

But it didn’t take long for Dianite to start to ignore what he was saying, and Mot knew that was his chance to explain himself. He cleared his throat, making sure his voice wouldn’t tremble, and commenced to clarify why the girl, Alyssa, was in his company. In one of his travels he had found a destroyed village and, in the middle of the burned down houses, there was a little girl crying out for her family. The situation hit too close to home for Mot to even think of leaving it at that. 

“I… Couldn’t simply leave her there, crying… Alone… I-I’m sorry…” Mot looked down at his feet, waiting for Dianite to scold him for doing such an act of kindness. 

The reaction he received, however, wasn’t the one he expected. 

Dianite sighed, resting his head on one of his hands. The things Mot made him go through… (Not that he was unable to say no to the boy, he just didn’t feel like doing so, nor now nor ever). 

“It’s fine, keep her if you wish. Just… make sure she doesn’t mess anything up." 

Mot looked up immediately, staring at his god’s blank expression, and smiled slightly. 

"Thank you very much, Dianite." 

And with a bow he made his way to the exit, holding Alyssa by the hand. There was no point in continuing the meeting anymore, and he didn’t really want to push Dianite any further. Alyssa followed Mot without complaints, giggling a little while she waved at the god as a sign of goodbye. 

When the door closed Dianite sighed again. Even his godly abilities wouldn’t be enough to stay indifferent to those two.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first ever fic in English and non anime/manga related (I know there's a BTS fic on my page, but it was written way after this one), I hope I didn't do too bad...
> 
> [Tumblr](http://yumebaah.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baah_nee)


End file.
